Not-So-Silent Night
by HermitTurtle
Summary: Joey learns a little known fact about Kaiba as Christmas is on its way. One shot of puppyshipping.


The night was long, cold, and silent – perfect weather for a late night walk or snuggling under the covers. Christmas was fast approaching, which meant snowfalls, the smell of pine trees, and warm clothing. Joey Wheeler couldn't have been happier now that he had someone to share it with.

"Merry Christmas, Joey!" Serenity gleamed as she handed her older brother a gift. "I hope you like it; I made it myself!"

Joey beamed in delight. "Ah, thanks, Serenity," he said, taking the present from her. "I love it when you make me things!" He took a look at the glimmering wrapping paper. Secretly, he was so proud that she had been able to wrap her own presents – something he still couldn't do. After untying the silky, red ribbon, he switched to a frenzied slash and tear mode with the wrapping paper. The pieces were all over the floor, but Serenity didn't mind – she took it as a good thing that he was excited. Joey gently shook the now naked cardboard box. It felt odd to shake, like shaking a warm jar of jelly. Regardless, he ever-so-carefully opened the box to find… an odd sound, as if the box contained running water. Under further, brief inspection, he found it was not water but rather fifty or so cockroaches.

His body delayed in dropping the box, to his surprise. He let out a scream, but it didn't sound very frightened. He jumped up to brush off the swarming roaches, but the more he brushed off, the more piled on.

"Joey…" Serenity said faintly.

"Serenity!" Joey cried in anguish. "Cockroaches?!"

"Joey…" She repeated.

"Answer me!" he stomped all over the ground and brushed them off his body. "Whassa' matter with you?!"

"Joey…" her voice faded away. "Joey…"

Slowly, Joey snapped into reality. He shot up from under the covers of the bed and shook his head. _"A dream…?" _he thought. _"It was just a dream?"_

"Joey…" repeated the same voice, only much deeper. _"That's not Serenity…"_ he thought. Turning his head, he found the source of his awakening: his boyfriend.

"Oh," he sighed in a whisper. "It was only you, Kaiba."

"Joey," mumbled Kaiba once again. "Get out of my office… you're messing… everything up…"

_"I didn't know Kaiba sleep-talks,"_ the blonde raised a brow. _"What's he dreaming about, anyway?"_

"No, I said… get off my lap… God dammit, Wheeler…" It was apparent Seto Kaiba was fast asleep by the way his body was completely relaxed, molding into the mattress and becoming absorbed by the thick comforter and sheets. His body was shifted on its left, facing Joey. His arm was tucked under his pillow and the other was in front of his face.

At first, Joey blinked in shock,but that quickly turned into a grin. "He, he, he," he snickered. "He's dreaming about me trying to sit on his lap. Good thing it's _only_ a dream."

As Joey watched the CEO mumble and shift, he noticed the smile on Kaiba's lips that wasn't there before. "Well, if you insist…" he mumbled to Joey's surprise. An abrupt change in the side he was laying on told Joey that the dream took a turn in the other direction. The only sound coming from Kaiba now was his legs kicking slowly under the comforter.

_"Should I go back to sleep?"_ the blond thought. _"Or should I mess with him?"_

Joey chose the latter.

With Kaiba still shifting, he leaned over his boyfriend's shoulder and by his ear. The brunet's smile hadn't moved. Joey began his attack. "Cockroaches," was the first thing out of his mouth.

The sleep-talker's head shook a little bit as if to brush off the intrusion. Joey whispered again, "The Fergusons send their regards."

"What're you… talking about…?" Kaiba muttered as his smile faded.

The blonde couldn't contain his giggles. "Would you like some hot chocolately milk?" he mustered out. His head moved away from the other's ear as to not wake him up. Once again, the taller shook his head, but this time, he turned over back on his left, unbeknownst to his partner. In a second, their heads collided, snapping them both back to reality.

Kaiba grunted and sat up, clutching his head and clenching his teeth. Joey, on the other hand, let out a "Yow!" and kicked the air as he held his head.

"Wheeler," Kaiba growled. "What the hell were you doing?"

After realizing that it wasn't the sleep talking, Joey replied, "Me? What were _you_ doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well, 'scuse me, princess," the blond began to turn the tables. "You weren't talking to me like that a minute ago."

"What?"

"I heard you talking to me like I was the best thing since sliced bread!"

"That doesn't help."

Joey shook his head. "Do I have to spell it out for ya?" he said with a smirk. "You were sleep talking!"

Kaiba didn't even blink. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"You just were!"

"No I wasn't."

Feeling it was pointless to argue with a man as stubborn as him, Joey waved him off and shoved himself under the covers. "Tch. Jackass."

Kaiba followed suit, but in a less abrupt manner. "Whatever."

It was silent for a good five minutes before the silence was broken. Kaiba's eyes snapped open when his boyfriend say, "Y'know, I think I'll consider sitting on your lap as my early Christmas present. What do you think?"


End file.
